


we belong together now

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them had fallen into this domesticity so easily- as if somehow they’ve been at it all their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we belong together now

**Author's Note:**

> Same verse as my previous fic, long way (home), but set before the events of that fic.
> 
> Post YJS2, Dick's living and operating in Bludhaven, and Roy's joined him.

The two of them had fallen into this domesticity so easily- as if somehow they’ve been at it all their lives. Not a far-fetched notion, Roy supposed, considering they’d had each other’s backs since years ago when Dick was still Robin and he’d been Speedy then Red Arrow. (And Dick still had his back even as Nightwing.)

They didn’t  _need_  each other. Not to  _survive,_  anyhow, because Roy’s done that on his own for years. And Dick didn’t need him for that - if thrown into a dangerous situation he could probably come up with twenty different ways to pull through in one go. So, they didn’t  _need._  But it’d suck to have lived without each other.

"What’s got you thinking, hotshot?"

Dick placed Roy’s bottle of prescribed antidepressants down in front of him along with a glass of water.

"Us," Roy replied, then started consuming his medicine and water to avoid explaining. He quickly grabbed some fresh bandages and Dick automatically pulled off his shirt and sat still and straight.

He started rebandaging Dick, eyes glancing over the freshly sealed wound there. And even as he worked, he could practically see the broad smile on Dick’s lips already besides the fact that he was looking at the back of the raven-haired man.

Dick caught on quick to every slight nuance of Roy showing his feelings- both a relief and an embarrassment, really, because Roy can say one small off-handed thing, and Dick beams at him like so— eyes soft, lips slightly parted when he smiled. It made Roy’s heart do flips as impressive as the acrobat’s stunts, not that he’d  _ever_  admit it.

When he was done, Roy just realised that Dick hadn’t spoken another word. An odd thing for the chatterbox— he frowned, wondering  _what_ —

His thoughts were quickly shut off when Dick turned around abruptly to press their lips together, pulling away with  _that smile_.

"I love you."

There.  _The flips._  Worthy of a circus performance.

"Feeling’s mutual."

Someday he’ll be able to say the precise phrasing in return, but it earned Roy another kiss from Dick anyway, and he thought—

Yeah. It’d  _definitely_  suck to live without this.

 


End file.
